


Trixie's Devil Drawing

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Childhood Innocence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kids say the darndest things....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Maze and Lucifer help Trixie draw a picture for the new apartment's refrigerator.Takes place between S2x07 and S2x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts), [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts), [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts).



> This is dedicated to:
> 
> BecomeMyObsession and titC -- thank you so much for the photo and the plot bunny!! 
> 
> UpQuarkAO3 and titC for teaching me how to embed images into an AO3 fic -- thank you!!! It worked!
> 
> ScooterThyme for your excellent beta work -- thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker and Mazikeen are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

It had been a long day for Maze.

She had easily run down her latest bounty in the filthy alleys of Los Angeles and tied him up with no problem, but it was collecting the money from the bail bondsman company that was a pain.  The demon had sworn she’d never work with this particular company again, but they did pay top dollar.  After much arguing and threatening, she came home to the apartment she shared with Decker with a hard-earned check in her hand.

When she walked in the door, the first thing she saw was Decker’s little human sitting at the dining room table, drawing like a mad thing.  The spawn already had a huge stack of papers in one corner, all with her signature scrawl on them.  Maze sauntered over to the table and looked over the little girl’s shoulder.

“Hi Maze!” Trixie cried as she whirled around in her chair and gave the demon a hug.  It always took Maze by surprise when she did that, but she was slowly getting used to it.  The little human wasn’t bad.  Just... impulsive.  Like a baby demon.

“Hey, little human.  Where’s your babysitter?”

“Oh, Ashley’s in the other room on her phone.  I think she’s talking with her boyfriend.”  Trixie said the last part in a whisper.  It made the demon snort with contempt for the teenager.  Although she really didn’t care whether the little spawn was looked after or not, the teenager’s total disregard for Trixie was... upsetting.  Not that she cared.  Oh no.  She didn’t care about the little human... did she?

To get her mind off of the weird feelings of protectiveness she was experiencing concerning the child, she asked, “What are you drawing?”

The little girl gave Maze a toothy grin.  “I’m drawing Lucifer!  Here, take a look!”  She handed the demon the paper on which she had been drawing.

Maze blinked at the picture.  It was a fairly good rendition of her lord and master -- well, as good as an eight year old could draw him, in a black suit with a burgundy shirt.  His hair looked a little... well, spiky, and his eyes were very round.  A smirk touched the demon’s lips.  


“Pretty good, kid.”  She handed Trixie back the paper.  “But you know what would make him really happy?”

The little girl’s eyes lit up.  “What?” she asked in a breathless, enthusiastic voice.

“Draw him as the Devil.  He’d love that.”

“Really?”  Trixie looked so excited that she was practically vibrating.  “Okay!”

Maze watched as the little spawn pulled another sheet of white paper close to her, then carefully selected her crayons from a yellow and green box.  Taking a seat beside the little girl, she watched with amusement as Trixie began drawing her version of the Devil with a red crayon.  Big horns, spade-tipped long tail, long arms and legs.  The little girl switched to a black crayon to draw the cloven hooves, which made Maze chuckle delightedly.  Lucifer hated goats, and here the little spawn was giving him hooves!  


Trixie then drew an extremely happy face on the Devil, with a beard.  “Because all devils have beards,” she said sagely.

‘What about a weapon?  The Devil needs a weapon.”

“Oh yeah!”  Trixie then proceeded to draw a big, three-pronged pitchfork, then colored the Devil a nice, light pink.

“Nice, little human.  Very nice.”

The little girl preened at the compliment, then jumped up and ran to put it on the refrigerator.  Maze smirked, wondering what Lucifer would say about the picture, or if he would even notice.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Oh, he noticed.

It was the first thing Lucifer saw when he went to open the refrigerator for the eggs.  His detective had looked quite tired after her long day, and he very much wanted to do something nice for her.  Deciding to make Chloe his famous Quiche Supreme for dinner, he left work before her to prepare.  After swinging by the grocery store and picking up everything he needed, he hurried to the apartment.  He let himself in and laid everything on the kitchen counter.  Going over everything in his head, he went to the refrigerator for the eggs -- and froze.

For a moment he could only stare, wide-eyed, at the drawing of himself -- well, he could only assume it was himself.  Only... it wasn’t him.  Someone -- no doubt the little spawn -- had drawn him with horns, a tail, and cloven hooves, of all things!  Why would she do such a thing? And who would have given her the idea to --

Maze.

Lucifer shut his eyes and slowly counted to ten.  His demon was always trying to get under his skin.  What better way than to encourage the child to draw him as a horned man-goat?  Bloody hell, he didn’t even  _ like _ goats!  At least Maze didn’t tell the little spawn to draw him with a hairy chest.  He was quite proud of his well-sculpted, manscaped body....

“Lucifer!”

Trixie came running at full speed from around the corner into the kitchen.  Barreling into him so hard that she almost knocked him down, she wrapped her little arms around his waist and gave him a big squeeze.  Lucifer yelped in distress at the action, but didn’t know how to extract himself.  


“Yes, child, hello,” he said uneasily as he tried to pry her arms off of him.

“Did you see my picture?  Did you, did you?” she asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

“I... did.”

“Do you like it?  Maze said you’d like it.  Do you, do you?” she asked.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say the truth -- that he really didn’t, because he wasn’t a bloody man-goat -- but found himself staring into Trixie’s eyes and unable to say anything.  Taking a deep breath, he pulled the paper off of the refrigerator and studied it.

“Right.  It’s very... pink.”

“Because it’s the Devil!  Like you!”

His eyebrows raised at that.   _ “I’m _ pink?”

“Uh huh!  Pink!  Sweet, like a Valentine’s Day heart!”

The Devil just gaped at the little girl, appalled at her statement.  “Bloody hell...!  Listen, child, the Devil is not sweet.”

“Maybe not, but  _ you _ are!” she crowed happily as she gave him another hug.  Lucifer was sure he had somehow fallen back into Hell.  Not just Hell, but a cell in Hell.  A cell in the deepest abyss of Hell.

“Ah.  Yes.  Right.  Well, perhaps you should go back to your homework now?”

Trixie did not take the hint.  Instead she pulled back and pointed at the drawing.  “Maze said he had to have a weapon so I gave him a pitchfork.  What do you think?”

“It’s very.... pointy, child.  Ah....”  A thought suddenly occurred to Lucifer, and he grinned wickedly.  “Right.  I know how we can make this an even better picture!”

“Really?” the little girl cried as she smiled widely.  “How?”

Lucifer walked Trixie over to the dining table; the crayons were still there, waiting to be used.  He laid the drawing on the table and beckoned her to take a seat.  “Well, I believe that the Devil needs a little... something on his pitchfork.  Like... say... an angel?”  At Trixie’s confused look, he elaborated.  “Right.  You do know that angels and the Devil... well, we’re not the best of friends, right?”

The little girl’s eyes lit up.  “Ohhhh,” she said.  “Okay!”

Hopping into a chair, she grabbed a crayon and began scribbling madly.  Lucifer watched over her shoulder, grinning and adding comments here and there, until at last she had drawn a tiny angel whose wing was speared on the giant pitchfork.  The Devil nodded with satisfaction.

“Add a tiny sword that the bloody sod can be dropping,” he said with a grin.  “That can be my bloody brother, Michael.  He kicked me out of Heaven, you know -- the sod.”

“Okay!”  Trixie said happily as she drew the little sword falling out of the angel’s hand.  She then colored the wings yellow, and the angel’s robes purple.  


“Lovely!” Lucifer said with glee.  “Just lovely!  I’ll put it on the refrigerator now.”

The little girl puffed up with joy and followed him to the kitchen, where she watched him put it on the appliance with much pomp and circumstance.  Then she gave him another hug which had him yelping in distress once again, before she took off for her room.

Lucifer shook his head.  Little humans were so unfathomable!  But even as he thought that, a warmth spread through his chest and filled him with happiness at the little girl’s joy.  Blinking at his odd reaction, he held a hand up to his forehead.  Was he ill, perhaps?  He was immortal, so he never got sick, but there was always a first time....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“What is this?” Chloe asked as she stared at the Devil drawing on the refrigerator.  


Lucifer turned to see what she was looking at, then smiled.  “Your little human drew that.  I’m quite pleased with the result.”

She turned toward him and chuckled as he worked diligently on preparing his quiche.  “You would be.”  Then she grew serious.  “But Lucifer, I don’t know if it’s good that Trixie is drawing angels getting speared by the Devil --”

“It’s just the one angel, and you have nothing to worry about.  It’s perfectly fine,” Lucifer interrupted as he lifted his hand.  “Trust me.  That sod Michael totally deserves it.”

“Michael?”  The blonde woman’s brow furrowed, then cleared as she realized who he was talking about.  “Ohhhh, the archangel Michael.  The Devil’s brother, before he fell.”  She clicked her tongue as she pointed at him.  “Got it.”

He beamed at her as he glanced up from his cooking.  It was a kind smile -- nothing like the predatory ones he often gave other women.  “Always the clever one, the Detective is.”

Chloe stared at him a moment, admiring his expression.  More and more, she was seeing that he had a softer side, an emotional depth that she hadn’t seen before....

Shaking herself from her reverie, she leaned over and asked, “What are you making...?”

“And apparently always the hungry one, as well!” he teased.  “My Quiche Supreme, as well as some roasted garlic asparagus, and a Devil’s food cake for dessert.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him and chuckled.  “Devil’s food cake, huh?  There seems to be a devil theme going around today....”

Lucifer smiled at her, again with that gentle expression on his face.  “Every day, Detective.  Besides, the little one likes chocolate cake, does she not?”  


“She does.”  Chloe studied him for a long moment, realizing how good Lucifer was with Trixie, even if he would never admit it.

Lucifer caught her eye then glanced down, suddenly looking awkward and a bit shy.  “Right.  Detective, look.  I... I --”

“Mommy!” Trixie came running around the corner into the kitchen and gave her mother a hug.  Chloe laughed and glanced up at Lucifer apologetically, who suddenly looked a bit... off-put?  Relieved?  She couldn’t tell.  What was he going to say?  Shrugging it off, she followed her daughter to the living room as Trixie peppered her with questions.

“Did you like my drawing of Lucifer, Mommy?  Did you?”

“I loved it, monkey.”  She smiled.  “But why did you draw him as the Devil?”

Trixie giggled.  “Silly Mommy -- because he _ is _ the Devil!  You know, Lucifer?  The Devil?”  She giggled again, and this time Chloe joined her.

“Of course, baby.  Of course....”

The dinner that night was filled with good times.  Chloe, Trixie and Maze teased Lucifer mercilessly about the drawing on the refrigerator, to which he objected vigorously, claiming he wasn’t a man-goat.  The women laughed until they cried, the little girl giggled uncontrollably, and the Devil put up a good show of muttering in disgust before finally joining in with the laughter.  For a little while, the four of them all forgot the troubles of the world, and just enjoyed being with each other... with family.

 


End file.
